Gender Bender
by Moonlight.Wolfgirl
Summary: What would you do if you were a manster and you woke up and have boobs? What would you do if you were a ghoul one day you woke up whit dick! WHAT! well MH guys weren't pretty happy
1. The fight

**HI! So it's me again whit a story YAAAAAAAAAAAAY! Well for 2 of my favorite ghouls if you read this one I know they are the original couples but in the next one there are going to be changes just like in the one from go and read her story it's and order! And for wolverinacullen go read her stories too they are awesome too! None of the couples I'm gonna use are mine some ore Mattel's others are wolverina's so I hope you like it! REVIEW!**

"Oh God" said Draculaura as she rubbed her arm that was practically broken from the fearleading practices

"I know I'm going to get straight home and take a bath!" said Cleo "Even for me it was hard!" she said in her highest tone

"Cleo can't you do the training a little bit less difficult?" asked Clawdeen

"No then we won't be perfect…well I'm perfect but whit you I can't say the same" said Cleo looking at Frankie and Clawdeen

"Hey ghouls" said Clawd as he entered whit Deuce, Clawd was in his football uniform and Deuce in the casketball one

"Hey Clawd" said Lala rubbing her leg looking up and seeing her boyfriend all covered in dirt and mud "What happened?" she said looking at him whit something between surprise and disgust

"Hehe football training that's what happened" said Clawd smirking

"Agh you don't even know, our fearleading practice is worse" said Clawdeen looking at her brother, Deuce and Clawd laughed and Clawdeen narrowed her eyes at them

"Yeah sure" said Deuce still laughing

"What?" said Frankie looking at them

"The fearleading practice is nothing like football or casketball practice" said Clawd laughing even hard

"Well we do more than you do on a day in an hour!" said Cleo

"C'mon ghouls!" said Deuce composing himself and touching Clawd's shoulder

"Hahahaha you're right men you wouldn't support one day in our position" said Clawd hugging Draculaura, she pulled away and giving him a look deadly serious

"What?" said Draculaura in a serious tone

"C'mon babe you couldn't support one training" said Clawd smirking

"Wanna bet?" said Draculaura crossing her arms

"Sure what you how much we're talking about?" he asked taking a step toward his girlfriend

"I don't know how much you wanna loose?" she said smirking

"Okay guys this is going to far" said Frankie "Let's calm down!"

"Yeah right…" said Draculaura narrowing eyes at her boyfriend

"Want me to take you home?" said Deuce to Cleo she nodded slowly and walked out like the queen she was

"FRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANKIE EEEEEEEEE! YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" said Holt entering the gym

"Hi Holt" said Frankie hugging her boyfriend

"Yo ladies" said Holt at Clawdeen and Draculaura

"Hey Clawd what's up?" asked Holt looking at his friend

"Nothing" said Clawd calmly straightening up

"Hi man" they turned and saw Romulus walking up to them

"Hi Romy" said Clawdeen hugging him and kissing his cheek

"Hi sexy" said Romulus putting his arms around her waist "Want em to take you to my house?" he asked

"Sure let's go…goodbye Draculaura bye Frankie" she said waving and walking out of the gym

"I think we're going too…bye guys" said Frankie walking out of the gym too leaving Clawd and Draculaura alone

"La let's not fight for something so stupid" he said taking her hand and smiling and her, she quirked her brow and and shook her head

"You're right let's go home…" she said hugging him around his waist and cuddling into his chest, he smiled and lead her into his car when they got to her house they got to her room and then Clawd asked

"What happened today in fearleading practice?" she sighed and sat on her bed beside Clawd he scoop her up and set her in her lap

"Cleo push us too much she thinks that she's perfect and that we do it all wrong and agh!" she said crossing her arms

"Oh bay Cleo has always been that way" said Clawd kissing her cheek she sighed and nodded

"I think you're right…how was football practice?" she asked burying her face into his neck

"Agh don't even remind me of it" said Clawd rubbing his temple

"Sorry…but you have to admit being a woman is harder" said Lala, he looked shocked

"Oh no, no young lady being a guy is harder" he said standing up

"Haha oh Clawd don't say stupidities" she said snorting, he narrowed eyes at her and crossed his arms over his chest

"Okay we're not going to fight over this again..goodbye La see you tomorrow" he quickly kissed her and murmured in her ear

"Being a guy is twice as difficult" he went out of the house and she stood there in angry mood

"Agh that stupid wolf he doesn't know what is to be a girl!"


	2. A little surprise

Thank you guys for the reviews! It means a life! YAAAAAAAAAAY! Now here is chapter 2 hope you like and review! Oh and by the way in the story the Wolf family can change into full wolfs but not like Twilight ones this ones are normal-sized

"Agh how he dares to say being a guy is harder?!"he doesn't now what he's talking about!" said Draculaura as she was mumbling around her room saying things about how being a girl was harder to Count Fabulous who was already asleep , she sighed and went to the bathroom to take a bath

*While whit Holt and Frankie*

"I hope Clawd and Lala fix everything" said Frankie as they watch a movie on Holt's livingroom

"Yeah me too…" said Holt looking at Frankie

"I'm on Draculaura's side she's right" Frankie added all calmed

"Haha wait…she's nothing like right" said Holt sitting up

"Holt we work harder than you and the guys we have to check our body and well a lot of things"

"Being a guy is pretty difficult too!" said Holt getting angry

"Holt please we're not going to fight right?" said Frankie grabbing her boyfriend's arm he breathed and nodded

"You're right Firecracker…just admit being a guy is difficult" Frankie frowned and stood up  
"YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE HOLT HYDE!" she yelled and stormed out of his house walking down the street to her own

"You're more impossible Firecracker" he whispered annoyed.

*While whit Clawd*

He sighed, he didn't like to be in a fight whit Draculaura but she was such a… why to say it? He really didn't think it but she was stubborn a LOT and he hated that, he sighed and decided to forget about their problem and play whit Rockseena

"Come here girl" she climbed into his lap and he throw her a ball and she ran for it, and then she came back

"Good girl…let's go outside" she runned outside and he was about to follow her but then he felt whit needy of sleep so he fall right there, lucky he was on the bed.

*While whit Draculaura*

she was sitting in her coffing reading a novel when her head throbbed she felt sick and decided to sleep maybe that could fix it

*The next morning*

*Clawd's room*

Clawd's POV

I yawned and stretched

"Saturday…best day of the week after Friday" I said as I walked out of the bed something feel different but I didn't gave a damn then when I passed my mirrow I saw something weird I saw myself I walked back and then my eyes widened

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed in the most girly voice that came out I saw long auburn hair my yellow eyes were bigger my claws were longer, and the worst my boxer were bigger than last night and my shirt oh god I looked and my chest I had…boobs?! HOW?! WHAT?! Then it came to my mind I looked at my boxers and screamed

"CLAWD!" a guy voice sounded out of my door I just stood there until the door opened and a guy whit short curly hair was there looking at me like if he was seeing something gross

"Clawdeen?" I asked slowly, my sister was a guy and I was a girl and-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH!" we heard from across the street

"C'mon!" I said I ran out of the house in boxers and my shirt and Clawdeen ran out in some kind of weird robe

"DRACULAURA!" Clawdeen knocked the door, her dad opened and quierked a brow at us

"Do I know you?" he asked looking at me

"I'm Clawd Mr. D!" I said desesperatly

"Clawd's a guy" he said crossing his arms

"I mean I'm Clawdette…?" I said confusing myself "I'm one of Clawd's cousins and a friend of Draculaura can I came in?" I asked whit my new girl voice…it was creepy

"And who's he?" he asked pointing and Clawdeen

"He's…Clawer my older brother" I said smiling hoping that he believed my lie

"You know where's my daughter's room?" he asked pointing to the stairs

"YES!" Clawdeen told him as she pulled me to Draculaura's room

"DRACULAURA!" I opened the door and saw a boy taller than me whit short straight black hair and pink skin, he turned slowly and we saw a pair of lily-pink eyes starring back at us

"Clawd?" she asked walking to Clawdeen "What happened to you?" she asked extending her hand

"I'm not Clawd!" said Clawdeen pulling away

"Then-?"

"I'm Clawd" I said waving at her…him whatever

"Oh no no no NOOOOOO NO NO NO NO!" she said

"If I'm a boy and you're a girl then…" she gasped "Our friends!"

"We have to go see them!" I saod walking out but then I felt and arm stopping me

"We have to get dressed" said Clawdeen "I got and idea…Clawd you're wearing my clothes and Draculaura and I yours OK?"

"DRACULAURA I'M GOING OUT!" her father yelled she looked alarmed so I fixed it

"Yes DADDY!" I said in my new girl voice, Draculaura sighed or well I couldn't call her Draculaura any more…

I'm a horrible person! I didn't post in so many time!


	3. The Firsts

**Hi guys! Hope you like this, I know it's too short but… I'm really tired X3 sorry **

**Draculaura's POV **

We ran into The Wolfs and into Clawd's room, he gave us jeans and two shirts

"Go change and give me clothes Clawdeen!" he said in his new girly voice

"OK" she said going to her room I stood there and looked at Clawd

"How are we going to fix this?" I asked crossing my arms

"I honestly don't know" he said looking worried, Clawdeen came back and gave him a pair of jeans a blue skirt and a necklace

"Why a necklace?" he asked

"Cause it looks great whit that skirt, oh and this is pretty weird but here you have" she have him some panties and a bra color teal

"This is not funny" he said I repressed a laugh as he looked at me serious as death

"Clawd…just use'em please" Clawdeen said walking back to her room

"And what are we gonna use?" I said, she froze and came back

"She…he whatever is right" Clawd walked into his room and gave us a pair of boxers

"Here" he gave her brown boxers and he gave me black ones

"Once you use them I don't want them back" he said I smiled and followed Clawdeen to her room, we were changing when I asked

"What are we supposed to do now?" I said

"I don't know…maybe this is from what happened yesterday…about the fight whit the boys…oh well now the ghouls" she said, I nodded I was sure it was that

"Ready girls…guys?" Clawd asked from the door, we nodded and followed him,

"Wait!" said Clawdeen running back to her closet

"What?" he asked

"This" she said giving him a blue purse

"You gotta be really joking this time" he said, he looked inside and start pulling things out of the bag

"Make up?" he asked showing us the little bag

"Yeah it'll help you honestly" I said nodding, Clawdeen rushed to him and sat him on a chair

"We're not going out whit you whitout makeup" she said applying him base, he didn't stop her he just sat there and let her get him beautiful

"Now look at you!" she said showing him a mirror

"Yeah, yeah I look cute whatever!" he said standing up and getting out of the house, I checked if Howleen was still asleep and it sounded like that, we went, to Deuce's house, Clawd knocked and his mom opened a moment after

"Hi Maddy Deuce's home?" I asked smiling

"Who are you?" she asked

"Deuce's friends" said Clawd as he gave her a six-years-old-girl smile

"His room is the first one at-"

"Right" said Clawd running inside, we went into Deuce's room , we opened the door and saw something strange, his snakes where so much longer, his figure was weirder

"DEUCE WAKE UP!" Clawdeen shook him and he started to blink as he turned

"Hm" we saw him fully and gasped he had boobs just like Clawd, his pajamas were huge now, he grabbed his glasses saw us and blinked in confussion

"Deuce…maybe you wanna see this" Clawd said grabbing a mirrow from his purse, he blinked slowly and looked at the mirror, his eyes widened and he rubbed them

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" he yelled

"DEUCE THAT MOUTH!" his mother shouted, helike if he was aslpeep whit his image looked at me and I smiled

"Draculaura?" he asked I nodded then he looked at the girl in front of him and as a good guy he smirked

"Hi gorgeous" Clawd pouted and ran to my side

"It's weird that my best friend guy is flirting whit me" that left Deuce shocked

"Clawd?"

"It's as strange for me as it is for you" said Clawd

"What happened?" Deuce asked narrowing his eyes at Clawdeen like if making sure it was her

"We suppose it was the fight of yesterda-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHH!" a sream so loud it made Wolf brother's had to cover their ears and pained look crossed boh of their faces

"Who's that?" asked Clawdeen

"Cleo" Deuce and Clawd said at the same time

"Oh God!" said Clawdeen we ran outside and Cleo or a guy that looked like Cleo came running it was scary he had dark hair and a coffe whit milk colored skin and was dressed in some ridiculous towel thing

"WHAT?! YOU TOO?!" she pointed at Deuce and at Clawd

"Yeah" said Deuce

"Okay right now we won't go out calling us by our real names, so let's get names! It will be weird to call a girl Deuce or a guy Cleo!" said Clawdeen "Clawd will be Clawdette, Deuce will be Dina, Cleo will be Chad, Lala will be Nicolae and me…Clawer" we nodded and went inside Cleo's

"So how are we going to fix it?" asked Clawd leaning on the door looking at me

"Why do you look at me?" I asked shrugging "I have as many idea as you!" Clawdette touched my shoulder and kissed my cheek

"Calm down love" she whispered in my ear I just smiled and nodded

"So by the way you two act" said Chad pointing at us "I guess that the couples stay normal" Dina nodded

"Maybe…oh no! The other guys Frankie,Jackson, Abbey,Lagoona…" said Clawer his eyes widening Clawdette gasped and looked at me I just gave her a reassuring smile and took her hand

"Hey guys just imagine…if Chad and me have sex and I got pregnant…but then I become a guy again…what would happen?" said Dina smiling at us, Clawdette giggled and said

"Even as a guy you have those pervert thoughts" I smiled and put my arms around her waist she smiled and pulled me closer, I just kissed her and thought 'Even as a girl he has the same way of kissing' she gave a tiny sniff and pulled away

"What?" I asked

"You don't smell like before…" she put her head in my chest and have me a sad smile "You changed" I nodded sadly and thought of it 'I'm a guy now…I really changed…how am I going to tell my father this? Maybe he can help us…or maybe he would be angry?...I'm really scared…what if I stay like a guy forever?...what if Clawd stays like a ghoul forever…I would still love him'

"I've got an idea" said Clawer "Lets text the others and meet in the Coffin Bean" Clawdette nodded and said

"But Cle-…Chad dress up first!" I laughed and went out following Clawdette

"I need to talk to you" she said, I nodded and we enetered a room

"What?" I asked leaning on the wall, she sighed and walked away

"You still love me even if I'm a girl?" her face, it just made me think of her question, this was really my Clawd? This is just a dream?

"Of course I do…I will never stop loving you" I said walking toward her and pressing out foreheads together "Remember that OK?" she nodded and blushed

"Even out attitudes changed…" I nodded and feathered a soft kiss to her lips

"Hmmm…" she said as it deepened

"I love you…" she smiled and broke the kiss

"I know…" I wrapped my arms around her waist and smiled

**Clawdette's POV**

Even as a girl I loved Draculaura, she would always be my little girl, but now whit Nicolae…it was different, his fangs were sharper, his eyes were blood red and his hair was completely black

"You're still a vegan?" I asked caressing his hair, he shrugged and smiled

"I don't know…I feel…"

"What?"

"Hungry" I smiled and whispered in his ear

"Bite me" his eyes widened and he pulled away

"No.I will never do that"

"Please?" I asked, he shook his head and narrowed his eyes at me, I just hanged my head and murmured

"Sorry"

"Don't be…I love you, I just don't want to hurt you" I nodded as we walked out

"Ready?" said Chad, I nodded as we walked down the stairs


End file.
